The coming of the era of mobile Internet leads to an increase in the number of smart mobile devices. In numerous mobile devices, mobile phones are undoubtedly most common and most portable mobile terminal devices. Currently, a mobile phone has extremely various functions, one of which is a high-quality music playing function, and a speaker in the mobile phone is one of essential conditions for realizing the high-quality music playing function.
A speaker in the related art includes a frame, a magnetic circuit system and a vibration system accommodated in the frame, and a front cover covering the frame. The vibration system includes a vibrating diaphragm sandwiched between the frame and the front cover, and the vibrating diaphragm is connected to a surface of the frame through gluing. However, the frame in the related art is generally made of PPA. The frame made of PPA has relatively poor flatness and poor flowability. When the vibrating diaphragm is glued to the frame, sealing performance is poor, affecting waterproof performance of the entire speaker and performance yield of a product.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved speaker to resolve the foregoing problem.